Conventional coin-operated dispensing machines have coin chutes which deliver coins directly into the coin mechamism. The coin mechanism is typically electrically operated. In the event salt water or other electrically conductive liquid is squirted into the coin chute, it will follow the coin path into the coin mechanism and may short circuit the coin mechanism to result in a malfunction thereof in which stored coins are ejected from the machine through the coin return chute. This is known as "jackpotting" the machine and results in financial loss to the owner or lessee of the machine.